DOUTES DOULEUR ET PARDON
by MammaDiva
Summary: 13 ans après son départ de Beacon Hills, Stiles revient chez lui avec des surprises dans ses bagages.
1. Chapter 00

Hello mes licornes garous, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la fiction du Teen Wolf Fest Pack, je vous propose une petite fiction d'un dizaine de chapitre poster tous les mercredi, le jour des enfants lol.

Elle n'est pas très joyeuse mais comporte pas mal d'humour pour compensé. Il s'agit de ma première TROUPLE et j'espere qu'elle va vous plaire mes bouchons.

Actuellement en vacances dans le Sud, je vous écrit un autre fiction même si j'en ai trois de finit et que mes OS pour noël sont aussi terminées.

Voila, je vous souhaite une excellente journée et une bonne lecture, une petite rw pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Se serait gentil de votre part.

* * *

00

Il se tenait là depuis bien cinq minutes à observer cette porte qu'il avait claqué 13 ans plus tôt. La douleur des paroles prononcées par son père lui faisait toujours autant mal et ne s'était pas atténuée avec les années.

Pourtant, il avait réalisé du chemin depuis ce jour. Il avait voyagé à travers le monde. Il avait appris plusieurs langues. S'était fait de nombreuses connaissances qui l'avait aidées à grandir et à mûrir. Il avait trouvé l'amour, fondé une famille et rejoint une meute qui s'était occupé de lui. Stiles ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent un peu maigre et gauche qu'il avait été. Aujourd'hui, du haut de ses 33 ans, il était devenu un homme accompli, un loup garou puissant, un Alpha. Mais à quel prix.

Il faut dire qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills pour deux raisons. La première donnait beaucoup d'options à la seconde.

Si sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé à l'aide, il serait encore en train de rechercher un endroit où s'installer loin de Kyoto, une ville du japon dans laquelle il vivait depuis presque 10 ans. Ville qui lui avait tout donnée, comme repris.

Il avait pensé à aller en Suisse, la famille de son ex-compagne y habitait, mais les tensions entre eux était tel qu'il n'avait pas osé. Camille, sa douce Camille, une renarde garou, était une jeune femme calme et tempérée qui savait comment le calmer et l'apaiser. Seulement, maintenant elle était morte.

Il revoit l'horreur de la scène quand il était rentré après sa journée de travail. Il se souvient de l'atrocité du sanglant spectacle qui s'était offert à lui quand il huma l'air chargé de fer et d'argent, l'odeur âcre du sang en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la demeure Yang, la demeure de la meute cachée dans la forêt.

Il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars. C'était encore trop frais pour qu'il puisse arriver à faire son deuil. Trop de personnes était parties ce jour-là. 27 personnes étaient mortes alors qu'il était en train de leur préparer une surprise.

Il frissonna et tenta d'effacer ses horreurs de sa mémoire le temps de la confrontation à venir. Il savait que la meute de Beacon Hills ne serait pas longue à savoir qu'il était revenu et déjà il souffla de colère et d'appréhension. Il devait déjà conjuguer avec son père alors il aimerait éviter certains loups de sa connaissance. Surtout qu'à son départ, il n'était qu'un « humain ».

Soufflant doucement, le visage du survivant de la tuerie de Kyoto apparut dans une volée de chevelure brune. Le petit garçon dormait paisiblement. Ses petits bras accrochés autour de son cou et la tête posé au creux de sa nuque, humant instinctivement l'odeur apaisante de son père. Stiles sourit en pensant qu'il lui restait au moins une chose dans la vie qui lui permettait de ne pas vouloir mourir.

Il savait qu'il devait entrer. Il savait que sa mère l'attendait. Il savait que son père n'était pas là. Il savait où il était. Et malgré le fait de le savoir, le cœur de Stiles se contracta. Certes, leur relation s'était déchirée avant son départ. Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas retenté de discuter avec lui après son départ. Mais John non plus n'a jamais essayé de lui parler.

Fierté mal placée ? Peut-être mais il n'en reste pas moins son père. Celui qui l'a élevé, nourrit, bordé, celui qui lui a appris les valeurs de la vie et de l'argent, l'amour aussi. Alors quand Claudia a appelé son fils en pleurant, Stiles savait qu'il était temps de rentrer. Surtout maintenant que plus rien ne retenait le jeune loup à Kyoto.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Sentant son fils bouger légèrement dans son sommeil, il frappa doucement contre la porte. La conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur se tut instantanément. Trois odeurs féminines distinctes. Il ne les avait jamais humés mais pouvait deviner, même sans les avoir entendus, qui était présentes.

Claudia Stilinski évidement, c'était sa maison après tout. L'odeur désagréable de désinfectants industrielles que l'on trouvait que dans les hôpitaux, recouvrant la délicieuse odeur fraiche de lavande appartenait à Melissa McCall, la mère de son meilleur ami d'enfance. Et pour finir, l'odeur royale de Lys couplé à un parfum naturel à la vanille, Mlle Lydia Martin, sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

Plus les pas de sa mère approchaient de la porte, plus le cœur de Stiles frappait fort contre sa poitrine. Il tenta de se calmer pour ne pas réveiller son fils mais l'appréhension des retrouvailles le tiraillait. Avait-il bien fait de revenir malgré tout ? Comment allait se dérouler les retrouvailles avec son père ? Lui dirait-il encore de foutre le camp de chez lui ? L'insultera-t-il encore une fois de mots d'oiseaux ou utilisera-t-il cette fois des insultes homophobe ? Que s'est-il passé dans cette ville depuis son départ ? Derek Hale était-il toujours sur son territoire ? Était-il célibataire et toujours aussi craquant ? Jackson Whittemore était-il toujours aussi con mais aussi sexe ? Était-il marié ? Scott serait-il encore son frère de cœur après toutes ces années ? Lydia lui mettrait-elle une claque à lui retourner la tête ou lui retournerait la tête en l'emmenant de force faire du shopping ? Sa mère avait-elle changé ?

La réponse à sa dernière question apparut quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. L'odeur d'inquiétude et de surprise qui émanait de Claudia Stilinski, disparut au profit d'une odeur qui complait à Stiles. L'odeur du retour à la maison. Le sourire de Claudia s'élargit en observant le petit garçon qui s'éveilla et croisa son regard.

\- Maman, je te présente Joaquim Stilinski ! Ton petit fils ! Sourit Stiles qui s'aperçut que deux femmes attendaient toute souriante un peu plus loin dans le vestibule de l'entrée.

Oui ! Il était à la maison !


	2. Chapter 01

01

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il était installé sur le canapé du salon. Salon qui avait bien changé depuis son départ, c'était normal, le propre de l'homme était le changement. Personne ne pouvait rester dans un endroit aussi longtemps sans changer la disposition des meubles ou les meubles en eux-mêmes. Le silence qui régnait dans le salon n'était pas dérangeant en lui-même, mais ce qui perturbait Stiles, c'était les questions muettes que posaient les femmes présentes et qui n'osaient pas les poser.

Il voyait bien aussi, la légère tension qui habitait Lydia. Le vibrement du téléphone dans ses mains ne faisait qu'accentuer la contraction de ses muscles facials. Les années avaient passées et Lydia Martin ressemblait encore à l'adolescente magnifique qu'elle était autrefois. Seules quelques petites rides sous ses yeux et le changement vestimentaires, prouvaient qu'elle avait aujourd'hui une belle trentaine d'années.

\- Vas-y répond ! Accorda Stiles à la jeune femme tiraillée.

\- Mais …

\- Tu peux ! De toute façon, ils seront au courant à un moment donné, ils doivent savoir que si mon père est malade, je vais probablement revenir, c'est mon père après tout et malgré tout.

Stiles observa la jeune femme regarder son téléphone à moitié soulagée mais aussi très inquiète. Il remarque la superbe alliance qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Une superbe bague en or blanc sertie d'un diamant. Il ne connaissait pas l'odeur qui flottait autour d'elle, l'enveloppant presque comme une armure mais il savait que l'homme avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir réussi à mettre le grappin sur la tornade blonde vénitienne.

\- Tu sais qu'ils vont quasiment tous débarquer ? Excepté ceux qui sont partis et encore ils seraient capables de revenir…

\- Tu as ma permission princesse !

Le sourire que lui fit Lydia réchauffa un peu son cœur, il l'avait nommé comme ça dès leur première rencontre et c'était devenu un nom affectueux qui lui était uniquement réservé. Bien d'autres femmes ont parcouru sa vie mais aucune n'avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qui caractérisait Lydia Martin. Même pas Camille.

Alors que Lydia s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, Stiles sentit le regard de sa mère sur lui. Joaquim s'était rendormit presque aussitôt alors qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la maison, preuve que le jeune renard ne s'était pas inquiété de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Je sais que tu as des questions à me poser maman et toi aussi Melissa, mais je ne répondrais ce soir qu'à quelques-unes, je suis fatigué du voyage et Joaquim a besoin de dormir dans un lit…

\- Vous êtes chez vous mon chéri !

\- Désolé de te contredire maman, mais nous ne sommes pas chez nous, j'ai loué un logement en centre-ville…

\- Stiles ! Réprimanda doucement Claudia qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que son fils parte. Peut-être la peur de la voir disparaitre une seconde fois.

\- Je suis désolé maman mais je préfère, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, je pense qu'il faut que je réapprenne à vivre et à connaitre les gens qui m'ont entouré ! De plus papa ne voudra…

\- Ton père n'a plus son mot à dire depuis bien longtemps mon grand ! Le regard de sa mère se voilà un instant.

\- Comment vas-tu Melissa ? Demanda Stiles qui changea de discussion ne voulant pas se mêler de la vie de ses parents. Il savait que cela n'arrangerait rien avec son père.

\- Je vis ! Je travaille et j'ai beaucoup moins à m'inquiéter de mon fils depuis qu'il …

Stiles ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Melissa en voyant qu'elle s'était stoppée net. La mère de famille semblait nerveuse. Il décida de ne pas insister, sûrement quelque chose que Scott lui dirait lui-même.

\- Bien ! J'espère qu'il a réussi faire ses études pour devenir vétérinaire ? Continua Stiles en laissant de côté la question précédente.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Répondit Melissa très fière de son fils. Il a repris la clinique du docteur Deaton et il va bientôt se marier avec son compag… son …

\- Je suis au courant pour les créatures surnaturelles Melissa ! Sourit Stiles en observant les visages choqués des deux femmes face à lui.

Il s'attendait maintenant à une tonne de question pour donner suite à sa bombe mais le silence régna. Il savait pertinemment pour les créatures qui peuplaient les bas-fonds de l'histoire et de Beacon Hills avant même qu'il parte en claquant la porte. Il savait que ses parents savaient qu'ils existaient. Mais personne ne savait qu'il savait. Et aujourd'hui sa mère s'écria en joignant ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise quand Stiles fit luire ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant signe de sa haute classe hiérarchique chez les loups garous.

Encore une cicatrice émotionnelle qu'il portera jusqu'à sa mort. Preuve qu'il avait perdu sa meute, détruite par un Alpha complètement fou, un alpha qui ne faisait pas partie de sa meute mais qui voulait les dominer tous, un alpha mort de ses mains parce qu'il avait tenté de tuer son fils dernier survivant d'un génocide lycanthropique.

\- Donc Scott est devenu un loup garou ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop désobéissant et que son Alpha est bien Talia Hale sinon j'imagine les dégâts … Quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors que Lydia venait de revenir et l'observait comme les deux autres femmes.

\- Vous me croyez assez stupide pour ne pas avoir réfléchi, analysé et recherché sur les raisons qui poussaient la famille de mon soi-disant deuxième meilleur ami, à m'éloigner les soirs de pleine lune ? La vitesse surhumaine et la force herculéenne que développait Derek pendant les matchs de Basket, les blessures qui guérissaient presque trop rapidement ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je n'ai rien dis ? Parce que ce n'est pas à moi à le faire ! Répondit Stiles en se levant. Vous m'excuserez mesdames mais le décalage horaire se fait sentir et j'aimerais me reposer ailleurs correctement, ces heures de vols sont insupportables pour mon pauvre dos…

\- Stiles ?

Stiles respira profondément et sut pourquoi la voix de Lydia était inquiète. Ils étaient là. Les deux hommes qu'il aurait préférés éviter. Et pour couronner le tout, leurs odeurs étaient mêlées, mélangés, imprégnés l'une de l'autre et son cœur se serra brutalement en partant dans une cavalcade douloureuse.

Son fils remua dans ses bras, il se concentra et réussit par le plus grand des hasards à se calmer. Il pensa à son fils, à la chair de sa chair, à son sang, il pensa qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il pensa qu'il était la seule chose à présent qui lui importait.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je t'appellerais demain maman pour convenir d'un rendez-vous pour l'hôpital.

Stiles se détourna des trois femmes et avança vers la porte d'entrée. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, une bise légère embrassa sa tempe, le réconfortant légèrement. Sa présence avait plus d'impact qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il était de retour chez lui. Enfin presque. Mais une chose était sûr, c'est que sa mère serait toujours présente pour lui. Comme elle l'avait toujours été, même le jour où il s'était enfui.

\- Il y a des choses que tu ignores mon garçon, des choses qui seront difficiles à entendre, des choses qui changeront encore ta vie, mais sache que je serais toujours présente quoi que tu décides, tu es mon fils, je ne t'ai jamais abandonné et ce n'est pas demain que cela changera.

Il le savait tout ça ! Mais la dernière phrase l'apaisa encore plus dans le sentiment omniprésent qu'il avait bien fait de revenir prés de sa mère. Il sentait que plusieurs embuches se mettraient en travers de sa route pour guérir. John Noah Stilinski. Derek Frederick Hale. Jackson Steven Whittemore. Et lui-meme probablement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Stiles marcha d'un pas sûr et déterminé. Il passa à côté de trois formes qui semblaient l'attendre dehors mais dont il feignit l'ignorance de leur présence. Il pouvait sentir l'étonnement, la surprise, l'agacement et la joie flotter autour des trois hommes.

Mais Stiles continua son chemin malgré l'appel sourd des deux plus jeunes. Stiles savait que le troisième homme souriait, heureux et fier. Il le connaissait plus qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Il était quand même l'homme qui l'avait aidé à fuir loin de Beacon Hills. Voilà une des raisons qui faisait que John n'aimait pas Peter Hale.

\- Tu sais que je te retrouverai ? Susurra amuser Peter

\- Oh oui je sais ! Répondit Stiles en continuant sa route. Il le savait et cela lui avait manqué leur petit jeu tordu. Maintenant nous sommes presque à égalité tonton Loup ! Finit le jeune homme en disparaissant au coin d'une rue.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Demanda Derek en grognant sous l'effet de la surprise et de la colère.

\- Quelque chose qui te dépasse mon cher neveu et je sens que je vais m'amuser comme un petit fou ! Ricana Peter en observant les deux jeunes loups à ses côtés.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi exactement ? Demanda le blond qui suivait toujours Stiles du regard alors même qu'il avait déjà disparu.

\- Vous regardez vous enfoncer dans vos conneries, comme le jour où j'ai dû réparer vos conneries d'adolescents stupides. Répondit l'ainé des Hale qui partit à son tour dans la direction opposé de l'endroit où avait disparu son petit louveteau humain devenu un Loup Alpha avec une progéniture.

Il allait se régaler. Il savait que Stiles était le compagnon naturel de Derek. Et de Jackson. Comme Jackson était le compagnon naturel de Derek. Il était rare pour un loup de trouver son compagnon et son neveux stupide avait deux compagnons. Perdant l'un, il s'était rapproché de l'autre et même encore aujourd'hui, Peter sait que ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils leur manquent un élément dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs peaux. Stiles.

\- Ça va être d'autant plus amusant qu'il est revenu Loup Alpha et que vous allez en baver !


	3. Chapter 02

02

Rien n'avait de sens et pourtant tout était réel. Tout s'enchevêtrait comme des racines d'arbres. Mais chaque racine avait sa propre histoire, sa propre temporalité et ses propres démons. Toutes avaient un seul prisonnier. Stiles.

Dans n'importe quelle direction ou le jeune adolescent tentait désespérément de fuir, un visage apparaissaient pour lui faire du mal.

Tantôt son père, l'insultant et le rabaissant, lui signifiant qu'il n'était qu'une erreur de la nature et qu'il aurait préféré que Claudia avorte plutôt que de devoir supporter une merde pareille.

Deux autres qui vomissaient des messes basses lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un humain chétif et inutile, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une créature aussi insipide et pathétique dans leur vie, qu'ils préféraient être en loups pour ne pas être obligé de protéger sans arrêt un humain sans force.

Et pour terminer, un visage ravagé par la haine et la colère qui lui rappelle que même en tant que loup, il est faible et n'a pas réussi à protéger celle qu'il aimait. Tenant entre ses griffes acérées, le gorge mutilé et sanglante de sa douce Camille.

Stiles sursauta violement en tentant désespérément de savoir où il se trouvait. Il ne connaissait pas les lieux et l'odeur n'avait rien de personnel. Reprenant contenance il constata qu'il était dans la chambre de l'appartement qu'il louait pour le mois. Puis dans un sentiment d'urgence, ouvrit les couvertures et s'aperçut avec horreur que son fils ne dormait plus à ses côtés.

\- Joaquim ? Hurla une première fois Stiles. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un et surtout son fils.

\- Papa ? Je suis dans le salon ! répondit son fils de 10 ans.

Stiles savait que son fils était un garçon très autonome et responsable pour son âge, un peu comme lui, mais a son âge, Stiles avait encore sa maman, il avait des amis, une famille, même une meute sans le savoir. Joaquim n'avait pas trop pleuré, ce qui inquiétait un peu le père de famille, il aurait aimé que son garçon exprime ses émotions face à la situation et à l'horreur dont il avait été témoin, mais l'enfant n'avait pas versé de larmes, ni même dis un mot sur cette soirée. Non, Stiles l'avait fait à sa place.

Posant le pied au sol, Stiles huma l'odeur de café qui parvenait du salon. Du café ? Fronçant les sourcils, son fils était autonome et débrouillard mais jamais il ne lui avait appris à faire du café, surtout que cette délicieuse odeur de caramel mêlé au lait de soja n'était disponible qu'au Starbucks. Sûrement que Lydia était passé, il regarda le réveil qui affichait 7h56, il savait que Lydia était une lève tôt quand ils étaient jeunes mais quand même. Puis son odorat se réveilla et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Ouvrant la porte du salon, Stiles jeta un regard mécontent sur son fils.

\- Joaquim Peter Stilinski, me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir à des inconnus ?

\- Mais papa, il sent bon ! Répliqua innocentement son fils alors qu'il était sur les genoux de Peter hale.

\- Déjà je suis doublement flatté, premièrement parce que je sens bon ! Sourit le loup au petit renard qui ricana en enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque.

Geste qui eut pour effet de stopper net Stiles dans sa marche. Rare était les personnes à qui Joaquim se permettait de faire ce geste. Seulement ceux en qui il avait une entière confiance.

\- Et deuxièmement car ce petit renard adorable porte en second prénom le mien !

Stiles reprit sa marche, passa derrière le canapé, s'arrêta et se pencha pour embrasser le front de Peter puis celui de son fils.

\- Chris pourrait être jaloux tu sais ?

\- Chris n'est pas mon compagnon et je ne suis pas le tien ! Répliqua Stiles en soulevant Joaquim qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'éloigner de Peter.

Stiles savait que Peter Hale avait un don d'attraction phénoménale, comme un trou noir attire tous les astres stellaires vers lui et les dévore. À la différence du trou noir, Peter lui avait offert la vérité et la liberté.

Chose que beaucoup de personnes qui se disaient de sa famille ou meute, maintenant il peut le dire, lui en avait privé et pire, le mettaient dans l'ignorance soi-disant pour son bien. Mais savoir les choses lui aurait permis de se défendre, d'apprendre et d'aider. Mais au vu de la situation passée, ils s'en étaient sorti sans son aide et peut être qu'il avait bien fais de partir.

\- Et toi mon bonhomme ! On n'ouvre pas aux gens même s'ils sentent bon !

\- Mais il m'a dit le mot de passe !

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Stiles. Il était vrai que le père de famille avait mis en place une sorte de mot de passe entre eux et les anciennes connaissances qui connaissaient son secret à Kyoto.

Une phrase anodine qui donnait à celui qui le disait, le pouvoir d'accéder à l'appartement qu'il louait dans le centre-ville quand Camille, Joaquim et lui n'était pas dans la demeure Yang. Il faut dire qu'au japon il était sûr que son mot de passe, passerait presque inaperçu mais ici, seul quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien pouvait s'en doutait.

\- Donc toujours fan de Batman ? Ricana Peter en se levant du canapé et lui offrant son café préféré. Il y a des choses qui n'avaient absolument pas changé et cela rassurait un peu Stiles.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ! répondit Stiles en prenant son café d'une main et tenant son fils contre lui de l'autre.

\- Un humain ordinaire qui travaille dure pour devenir l'homme et le super héros qui sauve des vies innocentes c'est mon rêve. Continua Stiles en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Stiles l'invita à s'assoir et déposa son fils sur une autre chaise. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut des plus apaisant même si le jeune Alpha sentait les questions de Peter tourbillonnaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il savait Peter friand de nouvelles connaissances, d'histoires croustillantes et d'informations inutiles mais totalement indispensable. Pourtant l'ainé le laissa préparer le petit déjeuner de Joaquim tout en jouant avec son téléphone. Il avait bien compris le manège, il avait capté les bruits d'un appareil photo, mais aussi la manipulation d'un téléphone quand on envoie des messages.

Stiles était plutôt amusé, étrangement que ce soit Peter qui vienne chez lui, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Aussi horrible que sa pensée fût, il aurait préféré que ce soit Peter qui fut son père. Pourtant malgré tout ce que John lui a fait, il l'aime mais Peter Hale en père aurait été génial, surtout quand Stiles observe à travers le reflet de la vitre, l'homme s'amuser presque silencieusement avec son fils. Il allait faire un tonton d'enfer. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eut d'enfants.

\- J'ai une idée ! S'écria Stiles en apportant le bol de céréales que son fils adorait. Joaquim que dirais-tu de passer la journée avec Peter, s'il veut bien de toi aujourd'hui ? Le jeune Alpha n'avait jamais vu autant d'étoiles dans les yeux de son fils comme dans ceux de Peter, il aurait cru avoir promis le saint Graal aux chevaliers de la table ronde.

\- C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Dis oui Tonton Peter !

\- C'est déjà tonton Peter ? Demanda Stiles circonspect devant le visage moqueur du loup en question.

\- Oui je lui ai permis tout à l'heure qu'il pouvait m'appeler tonton Peter ! grimaça Peter un peu gêné face au regard accusateur de Stiles alors que Joaquim n'y faisait nullement attention et demandait s'il pouvait vraiment passer la journée avec lui.

\- Bon va pour tonton Peter !

Stiles se demandait s'il ne s'était pas fait manipuler par son fils et Peter Hale quand les deux se frappèrent dans les mains comme s'ils avaient gagné quelque chose. Il soupira et vint à son café qui était devenu froid mais il s'en fichait, le goût était toujours là. Il profita de ce moment en aparté avec son fils et tonton Peter, la journée allait être longue.

Stiles n'a jamais aimé les hôpitaux, pour lui ces endroits sont souvent synonymes de mort et de douleur. L'odeur qui s'en dégage n'était pas plaisante non plus. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour y rentrer. Faire le tri dans les odeurs d'antiseptiques de produit désinfectant surodorant et la multitude de sentiments que dégageait le personnel soignant, les patients et les visiteurs n'arrangeait rien.

Il dut se faire violence et entrer en gardant la tête sur les épaules et son nez dans un foulard en coton imprégné de l'odeur de son fils. Quand il arriva à la réception, le sourire de Melissa l'accueillit chaleureusement et sa voix douce lui réchauffa le visage.

\- Scott aussi a eu du mal au début à venir m'apporter mon repas le soir quand il est devenu un loup ! Chuchota l'infirmière en chef, nomination inscrite sur son badge.

\- Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas venir ici tout court alors j'imagine sa tête quand il est devenu un lycaon ! Ricana doucement Stiles en tentant de prendre de petites inspirations.

\- Chambre 212 au troisième étage, ta maman est déjà là !

\- Merci Melissa ! Gratifia Stiles d'un sourire en s'éloignant.

\- Cependant il y a Talia ! Expliqua Melissa avec un petit sourire contrit comme si Stiles allait battre en retraite dès son arrivée.

Talia Hale ! Tante Talia comme il aimait la nommer quand il était petit, la femme pour qui il avait le plus de respect hormis sa mère et Melissa. La femme qui lui avait appris à avoir confiance en lui et la mère de celui qui avait détruit cette confiance si durement acquise.

L'alpha du territoire Beacon Hills, crainte et respecté par les membres de sa meute et les Alphas environnant. À l'époque il ne comprenait pas pourquoi autant de monde montrait leur nuque à cette femme et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air si satisfaite de cela. Mais aujourd'hui qu'il est un loup et un Alpha, il comprend la signification ainsi que les uses et coutumes qui régissaient leur monde. Son monde.

\- De toute façon je devais la voir pour lui dire que je suis ici et que je m'installais pour un court laps de temps sur son territoire, le temps que mon père aille mieux…

Le regard que lui lança Melissa était empli d'un lourd questionnement et de tristesse. Il comprenait son sens mais n'avait pas envie de développer, il savait qu'il devrait le faire bientôt devant sa mère et qu'il devrait donner des justifications même s'il n'en avait pas l'envie ni l'âge.

\- Plus tard ! Proposa Stiles. De toute façon tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Continua Stiles en prenant la direction des ascenseurs.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, Stiles savait déjà combien de personnes se trouvait dans cette partie de l'hôpital. Il soupira sachant que Derek était caché dans une pièce avoisinante la chambre de son père ou Talia et Claudia attendait pendant que son père bourgeonnait de devoir rester allongé dans son lit.

\- D'après mes renseignements tu vas devoir attendre avant de pouvoir refaire une activité physique ou même reprendre ton travail si passionnant ! Claqua Stiles entrant dans la chambre sous le regard critique de sa mère et celui méfiant de Talia.

Malgré la douceur de son regard, Talia était de nature méfiante dès qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle personne sur son territoire. Connu ou non ! Peter était un informateur de premier ordre.

Stiles observa Talia et pencha la tête sur le côté en signe de soumission et d'obéissance, mais pas trop.

\- Ne croyez pas alpha Hale que je sois à votre botte, je ne suis ici que pour quelques semaines, le temps que mon père se rétablisse ensuite mon fils et moi-même repartirons comme nous sommes venus, sans faire de bruits pour ne pas déranger qui que soit, vous pouvez continuer vos vies comme elles l'ont toujours été ! Stiles savait que Derek écoutait attentivement et se surprit à grimacer quand ce dernier grogna.

Il observa avec attention les expressions qui traversaient le visage de Talia mais aussi ceux de son père et surtout ceux de sa mère.

Les expressions de Claudia avaient fusé quand il avait annoncé qu'il ne comptait pas rester longtemps, il ne voulait pas la décevoir mais il savait que s'il restait à Beacon Hills, il n'aurait aucune chance de remonter la pente sentimentale désastreuse qui l'avait en partit conduit à s'enfuir de cette ville. Pente qu'il avait réussi à presque surmonter le jour où il avait rencontré Camille.

Le visage de son père était peint d'incrédulité, de surprise et de joie. Mais Stiles ne peut s'empêchait de se remémorer ses expressions faciales quelques jours avant son départ, ni même les mots, qu'il ne pensait peut-être pas, mais qui résonnait en boucle dans sa tête. Pourtant le voir là, affaibli et presque sans défense causé par un cancer du foie fulgurant, Stiles eut un gros pincement au cœur, il aimerait aider celui qui lui a tant donné et appris mais la rancune est tenace quand celui que vous idolâtrez vous jetait dehors.

Heureusement pour Stiles, qu'il peut sentir les émotions comme un routier connait les moindres routes sur une carte. Talia affichait une expression neutre et sans expression mais son langage corporel et l'odeur de ses sentiments fusaient telles des fusées à son encontre. Fierté. Joie. Déconcertante. Légère colère. Il savait que Talia ne dirait rien sur son monologue mais il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir de telles émotions venant d'elle. Il eut un imperceptible sursaut quand Talia jeta un regard contre le mur derrière elle et que sa colère s'amplifia. Il sut que la colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais contre sa progéniture qui marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles.

\- Tu es le bienvenu sur ton territoire Stiles, il est autant le mien que le tien, nos familles y vivent ensemble depuis des décennies et je sais que tu seras un Alpha digne de ce nom. Déclara Talia en s'approchant de lui et lui exposa son cou à son tour.

Dire que Stiles en était étonné, fut un euphémisme. Il était choqué par la tournure que prit les événements. Elle lui offrit une étreinte maternelle. Stiles ferma les yeux et versa quelques larmes. Avoir l'aval et l'approbation de Talia Hale était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais obtenir. Elle avait toujours été sévère avec lui, juste mais sévère. Intransigeante la plupart du temps et espérait qu'il devienne un humain sage et puissant pour vivre avec les « énergumènes » qui l'entouraient. À présent il savait qu'elle parlait en termes de loup.

Mais l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et le temps a passé, il est différent et ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut faire de son pouvoir d'Alpha. Va-t-il créer sa propre meute ou devenir un Alpha sans meute. Pour le moment sa meute se résume à son fils et cela lui convient.

\- Stiles ! Le jeune homme s'éloigna de l'étreinte et offrit un regard à son père. Stiles, tu es vraiment là ! Dieu en était témoin, Stiles était bouleversé par la voix basse et douloureusement triste de son père.

\- Papa ! Le cœur de Stiles se serre à la vue de cet homme si fort et si battant qui était devenu presque un légume amaigri par la sècheresse abrupte d'un été caniculaire.

Stiles s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit de son père et prit sa main dans la sienne. Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, les veines de ses mains et de ses bras se teintèrent de noir, aspirant la douleur de l'homme allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital.

\- Merci ! Souffla doucement John qui s'endormit presque aussitôt.

\- Il a refusé les antidouleurs et mes soins ! Déclara Talia et se tenant à ses côtés.

\- Mon père est un homme enfermé dans sa fierté depuis bien longtemps, une fierté de mâle dominant qui a gâché une partie de ma vie mais qui grâce à ça, aujourd'hui je suis heureux de son entêtement. Expliqua Stiles en ne lâchant pas son père du regard.

\- J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais, j'ai perdu la meute qui m'a accueilli et a soigné mes blessures morales. Il se tourna vers Talia. Je ne veux pas le perdre, ne peut-on pas lui donner la morsure ?

Talia secoua la tête négativement à se demande, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait déjà fait la demande et que l'homme de loi avait refusé tout net la proposition. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de devenir un loup garou, il n'avait rien contre eux, au contraire, il les avait protégés comme il le pouvait durant toutes ses années aux services des forces de police mais qu'il ne voulait pas en devenir un.

Stiles se rapprocha de son père et tendrement lui caressa le front. Tête de mule un jour, tête de mule toujours.

\- Tu as pensé à maman ? murmura le jeune homme a son oreille. Tu as pensé à moi ? Tu as un petit fils extraordinaire qu'il faut que tu rencontres absolument. Tu as tant de choses à vivre encore. Stiles posa sa tête contre le torse de son père et pleura doucement. Il sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule. Talia s'effaça discrètement de la pièce, laissant la famille Stilinski un peu seule.


	4. Chapter 03

03

Malgré la fatigue émotionnelle, Stiles rit de bon cœur face aux photos que Peter et Joaquim lui envoie. Il en est tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait senti venir l'homme qui lui fit face. Son cœur part dans une cavalcade comme des chevaux sauvages en plein désert galopant à vive allure sentant le vent dans leur crinière et hennissant de joie. Mais Stiles se reprit bien vite même si le sourire de l'homme face à lui se fane en ne laissant qu'un relent de tristesse et de perdition.

Jackson Whittemore dans toute son élégance. Un jean délavé moulait parfaitement ses jambes musclées et galbées. Le tee-shirt à l'effigie des Rolling Stone moulait et épousait parfaitement son corps de dieu grec. Une simple veste en jean sur les épaules carré lui ajusté le corps.

Un visage toujours aussi parfait avec un sourire pourtant timide presque effacé. Des yeux bleu acier presque transperçant le fixaient avec une telle intensité que Stiles aurait pu fondre. Il avait déjà fondu à l'époque. Une bouche à damner les archanges eux-mêmes, faites pour embrasser. Quelques rides ponctuaient ce visage, ce qui ne gâchait rien à l'homme.

\- Bonjour Stiles ! Stiles serra son téléphone, cette voix lui avait manqué, cette assurance et ce charisme.

\- Bonjour Whittemore ! Tenta Stiles alors qu'il ne voulait pas perdre se moyens face à l'un des hommes qui lui avait brisé le cœur et sa confiance acquise durement.

\- C'est bon de te revoir après toutes ses années ! Sourit Jackson. Stiles peut sentir l'envie de l'homme.

L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. L'envie de le toucher, d'être sûr de sa présence. Il sait que les loups sont tactiles, il se souvient des nombreuses heures qu'il a passé allonger sur les matelas posés au sol dans le grand jardin à Kyoto, où les loups restaient à s'imprégner de l'odeur des autres.

\- Je ne compte pas rester longtemps alors ne perd pas ton temps en vaines palabres Jackson, tout a été dit avant que je ne m'en aille…

\- Mais tu n'as pas…

\- Je ne suis revenu, ni pour toi, ni pour lui, si je suis là, c'est pour mon père et quand il ira mieux je repartirais, que cela dure un mois ou un an cela n'a pas d'importance, j'ai bien compris la dernière fois et des excuses bidons n'y changeront rien ! Coupa l'Alpha en passant à côté sans se retourner.

\- Nous t'aimons Stiles, nous t'aimerons toujours ! Entendit Stiles alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il pleura pour la seconde fois de la journée, il espérait que tout cela s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Nous ne laisserons pas tomber, tu nous as manqué.

Stiles eut à peine le temps de rentrer dans son appartement qu'il fut assailli par une tornade blonde qui lui sauta dessus et se mit à pleurer. Hébété par cette soudaine étreinte, il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait. Il se mit à sourire tendrement quand il caressa la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme qui s'était blotti contre lui. La plus pulpeuse des filles de son ancien groupe. La plus volcanique mais aussi la plus tactile et la plus adorable des créatures surnaturelles qu'il connaissait.

Même si à l'époque c'était un secret. Il s'était étonné à leur adolescence de voir revenir du jour au lendemain, une amie malade d'épilepsie dont les garçons se moquaient souvent, devenir une bombe classé X au tempérament de feu. Malgré sa nouvelle apparence et son nouveau moi, Erica Reyes était restée la même avec Stiles, adorable mais avec un humour et une curiosité très prononcée.

Ils avaient un truc très spécial tous les trois avec bouclette, son petit Isaac Lahey, maintenant parti en France avec sa copine de l'époque Allison Argent, la fille de Christopher. Il n'y avait pas une journée sans que les deux adolescents ne soient à ses côtés, le touchent, laissant leur odeur sur lui et ne lui demande conseil ou de l'aide pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il se serait surnommé « maman louve » s'il avait su à l'époque.

Il pensa que finalement, c'était toujours d'actualité. Délicatement, il caressa la nuque d'Erica, laissant à son tour son odeur, ce qui semblait lui ravir au son du grognement sourd contre son torse.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! Souffla-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans le couloir donnant à la salle de bain suivi par Lydia qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Toujours autant de succès Stilinski ! Pourtant Alpha, Stiles frissonna devant l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

\- Partout où tu vas, tu fais des ravages, tu captures les cœurs, comme un pirate capture ses proies.

\- Je pense plus à une araignée ou une mante religieuse mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de dévorer mes partenaires ou mes amis, Monsieur Argent ! Répliqua Stiles en tendant la main au seul chasseur de cette étrange meute Hale.

L'homme le toisa quelques instants et finalement lui sourit avant de l'étreindre de façon très masculine.

\- Bienvenue à la maison fiston ! Déclara Chris en tapotant de sa main ferme et virile, l'épaule du jeune homme sans se soucier un instant qu'il soit un Alpha ou pas.

\- Merci Christopher ! Ravi d'être là même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps ni même le moment idéal.

Le visage choqué de Chris et Peter ne l'indifféra pas mais il préférait mettre ça à plus tard, de toute façon il y aurait sûrement une réunion de meute et Talia en informerait qui de droit.

\- Papa ! J'ai plein de tontons et de tatas, dit on va rester ici ?

\- Joaquim ne commence pas, nous en avons déjà discutés ensemble…

\- Mais je veux pas aller chez papi et mamie, il ne m'aime pas et il ne t'aime pas ! Cria l'enfant faisant luire ses yeux d'or.

\- JOAQUIM ! S'écria Stiles qui fit luire ses yeux à son tour. Va dans ta chambre immédiatement ou tu seras puni ! Je n'aime pas que l'on me manque de respect et tu feras ce que je te dis, file de suite !

Le cœur de Stiles se serra à la vue de son fils qui partit en pleurant, cognant par la même occasion Erica et Lydia qui revenaient de la salle de bain.

\- Stiles ! Commença Peter qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais qui ne termina pas sa phrase devant le regarde perdu de Stiles.

\- Vous savez que je vous aime tous ! Et vous savez que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans mon départ !

\- Oui on sait ! Grogna Peter en se tournant vers Chris qui baissa la tête.

\- Mais je ne peux pas rester ici ! Vous comprenez…

\- Non ! Souffla brutalement Lydia en fixant Stiles dans les yeux.

Il avait toujours aimé cette assurance et son franc parler, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait adoré cette jeune fille. Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'a pas besoin de ça, il a besoin de calme, de sérénité, d'éloignement pour se reconstruire, pour réapprendre à vivre seul avec un enfant. Il n'a pas besoin de deux loups qui lui tournent autour pour s'excuser de l'avoir éconduit de façon abrupte et brutale. Il n'a pas besoin … Quoiqu'un bon coup de pied au cul lui ferait du bien mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il a besoin de …

\- Je suis désolé Stiles mais je ne comprends pas ! Continua Lydia qui n'avait nullement peur de lui. D'ailleurs il se demanda fugacement de qui Lydia Martin pouvait avoir peur.

\- Je ne demande qu'à comprendre, je ne demande qu'à apprendre le Stiles qui revient 13 ans après s'être enfuie sans un mot du jour au lendemain. Je sais ce qui s'est passé les jours avant ton départ, ton père, Derek et Jackson. Je sais tout ça et je comprends le mal qui te ronge. Mais regarde autour de toi ! regarde bien ! Nous avons tous souffert de ton départ, Isaac a mis un an avant de pouvoir aller de l'avant, tu étais son ancre Stiles. Stiles regarda Peter et Erica pour avoir la confirmation des dires de son amie.

\- Erica n'avait plus goût à rien et n'a réussi que de justesse ses examens de fin d'année parce que je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, tu voulais qu'elle réussisse. Scott a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ton départ lui aussi, il a perdu le contrôle de son loup a de nombreuses reprises et heureusement pour nous, son compagnon Theo est arrivé, mais même encore aujourd'hui, le soir de pleine lune est difficile pour lui.

Stiles reçut comme un coup de poignard invisible. En prenant une décision qui n'était à la base que pour changer de vie, il avait fait basculer toutes celles de ses amis.

\- Boyd n'a rien montré mais il est parti bien vite de Beacon Hills et encore aujourd'hui il n'y a plus mis les pieds depuis ton départ. Peter a failli sombrer dans la folie aussi, même s'il avait tout planifié avec toi, ton départ a bouleversé son loup qui était attaché à toi, Chris a mis des mois avant de pouvoir l'approcher sans déclencher sa part animale. Moi, si tu le demande je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise, je fais bonne figure parce que c'est mon rôle de faire face et d'aider du mieux que je peux ta meute qui s'est effondré, je dois me marier depuis un an et demi et j'arrive toujours pas à fixer une date parce que j'avais le vague espoir que tu serais présent et que mon meilleur ami et témoin m'accompagne à l'autel…

Stiles tenta une approche vers Lydia dont les émotions virevoltaient telle une tornade autour d'elle. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question et égoïstement il avait toujours pensé que son départ fut un soulagement pour tout le monde. Un gamin impossible de rester en place, posant trop de question pour son propre bien, utilisant le sarcasme comme arme mais surtout sans force physique et humain faiblard par la même occasion.

Mais ses convictions s'envolèrent quand enfin il attrapa Lydia et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme tenta vainement de s'écarter ou se rebeller mais l'étreinte qu'ils échangèrent semblait la calmer légèrement. Apaisant et repentant, Stiles lui murmurant des phrases rassurantes, il s'excusa de nombreuses fois à son oreille mais aussi en regardant les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce mais aussi et surtout à son fils qui était caché derrière la porte.

Quand la blonde vénitienne remonta son visage vers Stiles, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et continua doucement.

\- Derek et Jackson ont eu beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente que nous, je dirais même plus. S'ils sortent ensemble c'est parce qu'ils…

\- Sont compagnons, je sais ! Soupira douloureusement Stiles en s'éloignant un peu. Un couteau à la fois dans son cœur, il préférait que cette discussion se fasse un autre jour ou même jamais. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas rester, savoir que les deux hommes qu'il avait aimés et qu'il aimait toujours encore un peu, enfin plus qu'un peu, soient ensemble et compagnons, ne lui donnait pas forcément envie de rester pour le voir roucouler malgré les paroles de Jackson une heure plutôt.

\- Non tu ne sais rien Stiles ! Ils sont tes compagnons aussi ! Continua Erica qui s'approcha son tour.

Alors celle-là on ne lui avait jamais faites. Stiles éclata de rire, mais un rire amusé, un rire presque horrible empreint d'une grande tristesse. Il connaissait quand même les quelques légendes sur les loups-garous et il ne faisait jamais mention de trouple. Il fallait qu'il lui arrive un truc énorme encore une fois et bien elle arrivait à grand pas.

\- Stiles ?

\- Non ! Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir ! Grogna dangereusement Stiles qui sentit les loups frémir à sa douleur. Que je sois responsable de la douleur de mes amis, je prends note et je vous promets de prévenir le jour où je m'enfuirais de nouveau, mais venir me dire que je suis le compagnon d'un trou du cul arrogant et d'un boulet aussi joyeux qu'une porte de prison, non merci, alors je vous remercie d'être venus mais vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie, il est l'heure que je m'occupe de mon fils !

Ce fut en silence et consternation que deux loups, un chasseur et une humaine sortirent presque la queue entre les jambes d'un appartement sous le regard d'un petit garçon perdu dans des paroles qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre.

\- Joaquim va prendre ton bain au lieu d'écouter aux portes !

\- Oui papa ! Murmura le renardeau en sursautant.

Stiles devait se calmer, c'est bien la première fois qu'il parlait comme ça son fils et il n'aimait ce qu'il faisait. Son fils, son sang et sa chair. Stiles ne voulait pas devenir son propre père. Il en était hors de question.

Tournant en boucle dans sa tête, les paroles de Lydia avait plus déstabilisé Stiles qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Les nombreuses fois où il avait eu sa mère en vidéoconférence et elle ne lui avait jamais rien dis. Jamais une parole sur l'état de ses amis. Même Peter avait tu cette information. Peut-être pour le protéger ? Encore ! Mais de quoi ? Il n'était pas en sucre. Pourtant son état n'était pas au beau fixe quand il posa ses valises à Kyoto, ville du japon où résidait un ami d'enfance de Tonton Peter. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et la rencontre de Camille, seule femme de sa vie, pour que Stiles remonte doucement la pente parsemée des débris de son cœur. La joie de vivre de sa défunte femme, lui avait ouvert des nouvelles opportunités, son charisme et son franc parler lui avait valu des mots durs mais qui l'avaient remis en selle.

Puis une complicité était née, une relation familiale complice et presque similaire les réunissait. Ce fut un baiser chaste et plein de tendresse qui le réveilla et l'embarqua dans une aventure fabuleuse. Stiles n'était pas un jeune homme que l'on qualifiera de stable mais Camille avait le don naturel d'éveiller en lui la meilleure partie de son âme. Non pas qu'il ait réussi à oublier les deux garçons qui l'avaient brisé mais dont les sentiments étaient toujours présents. Elle était unique et pour elle, il était l'unique. Il savait qu'elle serait la première et dernière femme qu'il aimerait.

Seulement un jour il se fit attaquer et Stiles n'avait pas trente-six mille solutions. Mourir ou devenir un loup. Sachant qu'il allait être papa d'un adorable renardeau, Stiles prit la décision qui s'imposa à lui. Kim, l'alpha de la meute où il avait trouvé refuge et soutien, lui offrit la morsure. Il devient rapidement un loup très apprécié mais surtout presque un membre indispensable à la meute. Son intellect et ses facultés mentale couplé à son nouveau métabolisme de loup firent de lui le second de l'Alpha.

Stiles soupira en sentant une odeur délicate de menthe fraiche et de romarin. Derek Hale ne se tenait pas loin de lui. Quand est-ce qu'il allait être tranquille ? même pas une journée qu'il était là et c'était déjà le bordel.

D'une oreille, Stiles écouta son fils endormi dans son lit. Il s'excusera demain auprès de lui et lui offrira un beau cadeau. Il était tout ce qui lui restait de Camille et ne voulait pas le frustrer. Il voulait être un bon père. Comme il avait été un bon mari.

Se levant du canapé moelleux où il était installé, Stiles s'approcha de la terrasse extérieure et chuchota.

\- Pas aujourd'hui Derek !

Pourtant, rien n'y fit car, comme il aimait l'appelait étant jeune sans savoir exactement pourquoi, aujourd'hui si, Grumpy Wolf sauta d'une branche d'arbre à quelques mètres de là et atterrit souplement à ses côtés.

\- Il faut qu'on parle !


	5. Chapter 04

04

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! Déclara Derek en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Dangereusement pour sa santé mentale et son corps qui réagissait à sa proximité.

L'adolescent avait laissé place à un homme magnifique. Stiles avait déjà craqué pour cette bouille un peu grognonne aux cheveux jais et épais dont il aimait mettre la main et caresser la tignasse, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas sur les cheveux qu'il aimerait glisser sa main. Stiles n'arrivait pas détacher son regard du corps viril et musclé de Derek, son corps s'était étoffé et remplissait émerveillement bien le tee-shirt simple noir sous la veste en cuir parfaitement ajusté à ses larges épaules. Son jean ne laissait aucunement place à l'imagination tellement Stiles aurait pu croire que le jean avait été directement confectionné sur l'homme.

Et puis ce regard ! Stiles savait pertinemment que le regard de Derek exprimait tout ce que l'homme n'osait dire, le loup face à lui n'avait jamais été un grand orateur, mais ses gestes et son regard exprimaient ses sentiments.

Stiles détourna la tête et commença à s'éloigner pour éviter de tomber sous le charme d'un des deux hommes qui avait mis en miette son petit cœur d'humain. Il ne voulait surtout pas retomber dans ce piège même s'il pouvait sentir la culpabilité du bêta.

Le cerveau de Stiles bugga. Son dos frappa violement le mur et deux mains puissantes maintenant ses bras le long de son corps. Même s'il était devenu plus grand que Derek et même s'il était devenu un Alpha, Stiles n'arrivait pas à le repousser, comme si une force cosmique lui en empêchait. Comme si quelqu'un l'immobilisait par magie, mais il savait que c'était l'attraction mutuelle qui faisait son effet. Il avait réussi à repousser Jackson douloureusement, mais ce soir il se sentait fatigué de lutter, fatigué de batailler pour qu'on le laisse en paix, qu'il ne se sentait plus l'envie.

\- Derek je suis fatigué ! Las ! Je viens de rentrer et je suis obligé de vous supporter…

\- Jackson et moi ne comptons pas réitérer les erreurs qui nous ont valus le départ de notre compagnon ! Claqua Derek en faisant briller ses yeux d'un jaune or brillant.

Stiles en avait vu des yeux jaune or, les yeux des bêtas mais ceux de Derek et Jackson vrillaient vers la couleur or brillant avec une teinte d'orangé. C'est la première fois que le nouvel Alpha voyait ça.

\- Nous allons faire en sorte que tu n'oublies pas notre passé mais nous voulons que tu nous pardonnes et que tu nous offres une chance …

\- Je ne peux pas Derek ! Couina Stiles en baissant la tête. Il ferma les yeux et revoyait leurs expressions, réentendait leur conversation. Il avait tant souffert de cette histoire.

\- Je peux pas vous laisser quelques chances que ce soit, parce que pour moi il n'y aura plus rien même si ça me fait mal de le dire à voix haute et devant toi mais c'est mon choix et ma vie, je ne suis plus tout seul, j'ai un enfant à élever et …

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant Stiles et tu sais que je suis stérile, même si ce n'est pas le mien, il sera l'enfant le plus choyé et le plus aimé avec nous trois, sans compter nos amis et famille. Déclara Derek à voix basse.

Stiles repoussa un peu plus fermement Derek qui se laissa faire et recula assez pour ne plus être à proximité de sa tentation la plus douloureuse.

\- Derek tu ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Il y a tellement de choses que je dois encore assimiler, je suis loin d'être prêt pour quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit, je viens de perdre ma femme, j'ai perdu ma meute, je suis parti parce que vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que je n'étais rien à vos yeux, je me suis mis mon père a dos parce que je lui ai avoué que je vous aime tous les deux ! Expliqua Stiles d'une traite sous le regard choqué de Derek qui avait l'air de comprendre un peu mieux la situation après toutes ces années.

\- Peter m'a retrouvé le soir de ma fugue, j'ai tenté de me suicider avec le couteau que tu m'as offert pour mes 15 ans ! Stiles n'arrivait plus à remonter les yeux vers lui, il pouvait sentir toutes ses émotions et cela n'était pas bon. Mais le loup avait ouvert les vannes et Stiles devait expulser tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui.

\- Il m'a soigné et prévenu ma mère, j'ai passé trois semaines en demi conscience à tenter de savoir ce que j'allais devenir ou même faire, puis j'ai décidé. Il était hors de question que je meurs, pour ma mère, alors Peter m'a aidé. Ma mère m'a amené mon passeport et Peter c'est occupé de toutes les tâches administratives et financières, il a appelé un de ses amis d'enfance et je suis partit loin, très loin.

Stiles dut s'adosser au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas raconté à voix haute son histoire. Et tant de sentiments remontaient à la surface. D'un geste de la main il stoppa Derek qui se rapprochait.

\- J'y ai rencontré une jeune fille fabuleuse qui te ressemblait un peu en caractère même si elle avait un peu mon débit de parole. Un jour elle est venue dans ma chambre et m'a jeté un seau d'eau glacé dessus puis elle m'a trainé dehors, m'a assis sur un siège et posé une serviette chaude sur le dos, elle a apporté un thé chaud et m'a dit une phrase qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire.

 **Flash-Back**

\- _Observe ! Déclare Camille dont les cheveux noir flotte autour d'elle, poussé par le vent. Observe et dis-moi ce que tu vois !_

\- _Ben je vois les arbres, les nuages, la nature … Qu'est-ce que tu me veux …_

\- _ASSIS ! Observe, respire et admire ! Ordonne-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour à ses côtés._

 _Stiles frissonne un coup et fait ce que la jeune femme lui a demandé, il observe. Il observe tellement bien, qu'il se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué. Peut-être était-il trop occupé à ruminer sur son propre sort qu'il ne voyait pas la beauté du paysage qui l'entourait._

 _Le soleil se levait doucement sur le pays du soleil levant, les rayons du soleil éclairaient d'une douce lumière orangé les cerisiers dont les bourgeons commençaient à fleurir dans le grand jardin. Quelques petits animaux se réveillaient et jouaient joyeusement dans les arbres et le jardin fleurit de la concubine numéro 2 de l'alpha. Puis en faisant bien attention, Stiles observa les loups de la meute se lever._

 _Chacun avait son petit rituel du matin, certains partaient chercher les journaux, d'autres les pâtisseries du matin, tandis que les adolescents s'occupaient de leurs cadets pour que les parents et adultes préparent le petit déjeuner. Finalement tous se retrouvèrent assis autour d'une grande table sur la terrasse du jardin immense et commençaient à manger quand l'Alpha les rejoignait._

 _L'ambiance y été chaleureuse, conviviale et apaisante. Et Stiles se décida à participer, il voulait aller de l'avant et ne plus se morfondre._

\- _Tu sais, dans la vie, nous avons tous nos malheurs qui nous accablent et fais pression sur nous, mais si tu ne dépasses pas ça, tu n'avanceras pas et tu ne vivras pas, tu vas survivre et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Il y a tellement à faire dans ce monde, tellement à voir ! Tellement à connaitre ! Lui sourit-elle._

 _Et c'est là qu'il la vit vraiment pour la première fois. La femme qui allait bouleverser sa vie._

 **Fin du flash-back**

\- Je l'ai aimé Derek, plus que ma vie ! Elle m'a aimé plus que sa vie. Nous avons eu un magnifique petit garçon ! Ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvé ! Ce sont encore eux qui me maintiennent en vie ! Raconta Stiles dans un moment d'égarement émotionnel.

Il se sentait presque nu et vulnérable malgré les heures d'entrainements psychologique et la méditation que lui avait enseigné son Alpha.

\- Je suis revenu pour deux raisons Derek et je suis désolé mais Jackson et toi n'en faites pas partie ! Expliqua Stiles en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je suis là, aujourd'hui parce que ma mère m'a supplié de rentrer pour mon père, je sais qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps et j'aimerai faire la paix avec au moins un pan de cette histoire !

\- Et la seconde ? demanda Derek dont la voix presque murmurante fit frissonner le père de famille.

\- La seconde est que j'ai perdu ma meute et que j'ai besoin de prendre du recul, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ pour mon fils et moi. Seulement en revenant ici, je n'ai fait qu'ouvrir à nouveau des blessures qui ne sont pas les miennes même si j'y ai contribué, peut-être que rester ne fera que faire souffrir encore plus les gens que j'aime…

\- Nous t'aimons tous Stiles. Lydia. Erica. Isaac. Danny. Scott. Allison. Jackson et moi aussi ! Ils t'aiment plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer, ils ont tous souffert pour des conneries que Jackson et moi avons créés. Nous avions peur. Nous avions tellement peur de te faire du mal physiquement. Nous étions des louveteaux inexpérimentés en proie aux pulsions de notre âge et savoir que l'on aurait pu te faire du mal si nous perdions le contrôle pendant l'acte ou même en étant seulement tous les trois, nous avons choisis la mauvaise décision et cela nous ronge depuis 13 ans !

Stiles ne put détacher son regard du sien. La peine et le tourment frappaient le regard de Derek comme des vagues déchainées en pleine tempête. Il sentait que l'homme face à lui ne demandait qu'à être pardonné, il pouvait sentir, même sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, que Derek ne souhaitait qu'une seconde chance. Chance que Stiles ne pût pas lui donner. Pas maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé Derek !

\- Une seule chance ?

\- Mon père et mon fils avant tout …

\- Alors tu ne rejettes pas l'idée ! Souffla Derek en laissant apparaitre un sourire presque timide. Un léger petit sourire victorieux d'une première étape vers leurs chance.

\- Je ne dis pas oui et je ne dis pas non mais sache que pour le moment je dois d'abord penser à mon fils, à mon père et à moi. Ce sont les grandes vacances et mon père sort après-demain de l'hôpital, je suis déjà prêt à le mettre en terre, il ne passera pas l'été mais si tu veux être présent, si vous voulez être présent, j'en serais heureux !

Stiles sentit le bonheur s'échapper de Derek, il put entendre aussi le petit cri de joie de Jackson plus bas sur le parking de l'immeuble. Il sourit en se disant que peut-être il avait aussi une seconde chance. Camille savait qu'il avait aimé deux hommes, qu'il aimait deux hommes et qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ces deux hommes. Elle lui avait fait promettre avant d'expirer pour la dernière fois, de retrouver l'amour, ce qu'il avait réfuté en premier lieu. Mais aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il avait la bénédiction de sa défunte femme, peut-être que les choses rentreront dans l'ordre.

\- On fera tout ce que tu nous demanderas !

\- Je ne demande rien Derek, juste du temps et de la patience !

Voir le sourire de Derek fit papillonner son petit cœur, mais le baiser fugace qu'il lui donna avant de disparaitre par la rambarde du balcon pour atterrir quelques mètres plus bas, surprit Stiles. Délicatement, le jeune homme toucha ses lèvres du bout du doigt et se mit à sourire. Oui peut-être qu'il était bien de retour chez lui ! Et peut-être qu'il avait une seconde chance !


	6. Chapter 05

05

Comme prévu John sortit deux jours plus tard pour une convalescence d semaines chez lui avec un infirmier qui passait trois fois dans la semaine pour s'occuper des soins hygiéniques plus poussés, même si John râlait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il râlait pour râler.

Pendant ces deux jours, Stiles réfléchissait ! Son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure, culpabilisant de ses choix passés. Seulement, il regarda la vérité en face, il avait fait du mal à ses amis mais il avait aussi un fils génial et ses amis s'en étaient sortis sans lui, ils vivaient leurs vies comme le commun des mortels.

Danny Mahealani, le meilleur ami de Jackson s'était trouvé un loup du nom d'Ethan Scrivers. Un loup qui était arrivé sur ce territoire avec l'intention d'en prendre possession avec une bande d'Alpha peu recommandable. Chose qu'il préféra éviter quand il rencontra et apprit à connaitre Danny. Comment résister à Danny ? Tout le monde aime Danny ! Aujourd'hui Danny et Ethan sont parti à Hawaï après les évènements de tremblements de terre pour aider à reconstruire dans une association d'aide humanitaire et ils allaient bientôt se marier.

Lydia Martin, quant à elle, avait aussi son Scrivers. Ethan avait un frère jumeau du doux prénom de Aiden. Un monsieur muscle avec un minimum de culture hors le culturisme. Lydia lui avait habitué à mieux mais si elle était heureuse pour lui refuser ce bonheur. Madame futur Scrivers était devenue la plus jeune adjointe au maire que la Californie puisse porter. La plus jeune mais aussi la plus ambitieuse. Si elle ne brigue pas la mairie, elle se voit plutôt sénatrice du comté d'ici 5 ans. Ambition du pouvoir quand tu nous tiens. Elle allait aussi bientôt se marier et devait décider de la date prochainement.

Isaac, son petit Isaac avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de son départ. Même après avoir surmonté le choc, le louveteau n'avait pas réussi à se faire à la vie à Beacon Hills. Pas sans Stiles qui lui apportait le soutien et l'aide dont il avait besoin après les violences dont il avait été victime auprès de son alcoolique de père. N'ayant plus de famille vivante et un père en prison, Talia décida de le prendre sous son aile à la demande de son fils. Mais les années ont passés et Isaac ne se remettait pas du départ de Stiles, alors il avait pris la décision de partir pour un pays où il pourrait recommencer sa vie.

Allison Argent, sa petite amie à l'époque lui suggéra la France et décida de l'accompagner, trop heureuse de partir à son tour, trouvant écœurant le couple un peu trop démonstratif que formait son père le chasseur Christopher Argent et le loup Peter Hale.

Erica Reyes, quant à elle, surmonta difficilement son départ mais tenta de moins le montrer pour aider ses amis. Elle enferma cet abandon quelque part pendant des années avant de ne plus pouvoir porter ce fardeau. Son petit-ami Boyd l'aide du mieux qu'il le peut à éteindre le mal qui la ronge. Loin de tout dans une ville peu peuplée, ils vivent à l'écart car Erica a du mal à gérer sa louve. Stiles est bien décidé à l'aider pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie normale.

\- Papa ! S'écria Stiles pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Veux-tu bien arrêter tes enfantillages et faire ce qu'on te demande pour une fois.

\- Et que demandes-tu ? Grinça l'homme de loi pas encore à la retraite, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, râlant qu'il pouvait marcher et qu'il n'était pas impotent.

\- On te dit et demande qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, tu dormes dans la chambre du bas…

\- Je peux monter les escaliers ! S'obstina le père de famille.

\- Mon dieu mais qu'il est pénible ! Jura Stiles en levant les yeux aux ciels sous le regard amusé de Claudia qui tenait Joaquim dans ses bras, qui, lui, comprenait que son papi était aussi têtu que son papa.

\- Je te dis …

\- Rien du tout papa, tu vas dans la chambre du bas et puis c'est tout …

\- Donc ce n'est pas une demande mais un ordre ! S'offusqua John en râlant encore plus faisant rire aux éclats Claudia et Joaquim.

\- Voilà papa, tu me fais passer pour un tortionnaire aux yeux de mon fils et Mme Grinch de l'autre côté de la rue va croire que je te maltraite comme la fois où elle a appelé les pompiers en croyant que je t'assassinais alors que j'essayais de te faire un massage. Souffla las Stiles.

\- Oh je me suis bien marré ce jour-là, mon dieu la tête de mon adjoint quand j'ai fait semblant d'être mort sur la table de massage et qu'il a failli te mettre les menottes ! ricana John en s'étouffant légèrement.

\- Voilà étouffe-toi, j'ai crû que j'allais mourir de honte sur place et même pas elle est venue s'excuser cette sorcière maléfique ! Cria Stiles alors que sa mère morte de honte entra dans la maison.

Stiles empoigna les manches de la chaise roulante pour la soulever quand trois odeurs lui piquèrent le nez. Il reposa la chaise et resta un instant immobile, profitant des odeurs qui l'enveloppaient presque.

\- Qu'attends fiston ?

\- La cavalerie qui arrive mon cher papa ! Expliqua Stiles en se retournant vers les trois loups.

\- Tu as dit qu'on pouvait t'aider ! Répondit Derek en s'approchant de Stiles et lui fit un baiser, là, sur la joue gauche.

\- Alors on est venu ! Continua Jackson en souriant et qui lui fit un baiser sur la joue droite.

\- Moi je suis simplement venu voir le match du plus gros Crétin ! S'écria Erica qui tenait devant elle un sac que Stiles reconnut immédiatement.

\- Mon dieu ça existe toujours ? Stiles redevint en quelques secondes un adolescent en se jetant dans les bras de sa blonde sulfureuse.

Le gémissement qu'il poussa rien qu'en ouvrant le sachet bien gras, bloqua quelque peu les deux loups mâles venu aider.

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour aider un homme qui ne doit faire aucun effort, c'est pas comme ça que vous gagnerez des points auprès de mon fils et puis pour le moment c'est la blonde qui gagne, allez bande de loup mou du genou ! S'écria John en gesticulant.

Stiles éclata de rire aux côtés d'Erica en regardant son père malmener Jackson et Derek qui essayaient tant bien que mal de lever le pauvre homme qui gesticulait beaucoup trop pour le bon équilibre. D'un coin de l'œil, Stiles sourit à son fils qui riait des péripéties qui se déroulaient devant lui, dans les bras de Claudia.

Il était heureux mais ce n'était pas parfait, il avait encore des tas de choses à régler avant que cela le soit.

Les jours passèrent puis les semaines. Le temps qui passa, se suivit mais ne se ressemblait pas. Stiles passa beaucoup de temps avec son père, mais jamais aucun des deux ne mit sur le tapis, la raison de son départ. Stiles parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qui semblait être un début de renouveau entre le père et le fils. Et peut-être que pour John, ça n'avait pas été aussi facile que Stiles l'aurait imaginé. Il sait et sent qu'il y a une tension entre Claudia et John mais personne ne lui a donné l'explication. Car malgré ça, il sait que ses parents s'aiment.

Lydia venait aussi souvent que son double emploi du temps lui permettait. Son métier d'adjoint lui prenait beaucoup de temps même pendant les vacances, tant que le maire ne partait pas, elle non plus. En plus elle devait gérer le mariage car son mari était parti aider, sous ses ordres, Danny et Ethan à Hawaï.

Boyd vint un jour et rapidement, repartit. Pour la première fois, Stiles et Erica le virent pleurer. Cela bouleversa Stiles profondément. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait eut un tel impact sur ses amis. Il pensait être l'humain bavard et pénible que tout le monde supporte mais qui n'est pas indispensable. Il s'était toujours considéré comme une roue de secours mais qu'on n'utilise jamais même si elle était utile, on préférait appeler un dépanneur c'est plus sûr. Ils discutèrent, seuls, longtemps. Quelquefois pendant leur promenade dans la réserve de la forêt de Beacon Hills, ils ne parlaient plus, profitant de la présence, l'un de l'autre séparés par une dizaine de centimètres. Puis Boyd repartit comme il était venu, en silence. Avec Erica.

Scott était revenu d'un stage en soin animalier et les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas quittés pendant des heures, reprenant leur amitié fraternelle comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu après sa fuite. Le bêta lui raconta toute sa vie du début à la fin, ponctuant ses histoires d'anecdotes amusante sur ses expériences personnelles et sexuelles qui fit rire l'alpha. À quelques moments, Stiles regretta d'être parti mais il s'était finalement dis que s'il était resté, son meilleur ami n'aurait sûrement pas vécu toutes ces histoires. Scott promit à Stiles de lui présenter bientôt son fiancé, un certain Théophile Raeken qui s'était enrôlé dans les forces militaire des Etats-Unis et qui rentrait bientôt pour une permission.

Stiles eut quelques coups de fil mystérieux qui raccrochèrent après quelques secondes. Mystérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'Allison en écho dans le combiné. Il passa les quatre heures suivantes au téléphone à rassurer et à s'excuser auprès d'un Isaac pleurant à chaude larmes. Il consola du mieux qu'il pouvait son ami devenu professeur de littérature dans un grand lycée français et lui promettant que dès qu'il aurait du temps, Stiles et son fils viendraient les voir pour rencontrer la douce Amalia Lahey Argent, la petite et adorable fille d'Isaac et Allison.

Les jours passèrent et ne se ressemblaient pas. Surtout quand Derek et Jackson passaient leur temps à lui faire des cadeaux, à lui et à son fils. Fils qui commençait doucement à devenir un peu trop fan de Derek, Jackson et surtout de tonton Peter qu'il idolâtrait un peu trop. Mais dans un certain sens, Stiles était ravi que son petit renard s'intègre à eux et inversement. Mais la question se posait à son esprit. Pourrait-il partir maintenant ? Stiles ne voulait pas que son fils se sente déraciné encore une fois. Principalement parce que Joaquim n'avait pas encore versé de larmes depuis la mort de sa mère.

Derek et Jackson gâtaient un peu trop son garnement de rejeton. Il observa le salon encore encombré des derniers achats des deux hommes pour Joaquim. Un jeu PS4 jouait encore sur la nouvelle télé 4X4 alors qu'une XBOX One venait d'arriver et rejoignit les nombreux jeux et livres dans un coin du salon.

Stiles souffla plus amuser que las, il ne pensait pas réellement que les deux hommes en feraient autant pour plaire à Joaquim. D'ailleurs, il pouvait leur dire d'arrêter car son petit monstre était bien plus heureux en leur présence que grâce à leurs cadeaux.

D'ailleurs, ils ne devaient pas tarder à rentrer. Derek avait offert à Joaquim et lui, des places pour aller voir un match de basket, Stiles ne pouvant pas, à bien sûr accepter que les deux loups l'y accompagnent. Son fils était tellement heureux qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui refuser.

La sonnerie de l'interphone sonna une nouvelle fois et Stiles maudit les garçons si s'étaient encore un de leur cadeau.

\- Oui ?

\- Une livraison pour Mr Stiles Stilinski …

\- Si c'est encore un cadeau de Derek ou Jackson je vais les …

\- C'est une livraison au nom de John Stilinski !

Une livraison au nom de son père. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son père lui faisait livrer un colis alors qu'il le voyait ce soir ? Bien trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et décida d'envoyer un message a son père. Il n'en eut pas le temps que le livreur sonna chez lui.

\- Voilà monsieur ! Une petite signature ?

Stiles signa et récupéra un colis rectangulaire d'environ 15 centimètre de longueur sur 10 de largeur. Intrigué, Stiles secouant le colis et huma le paquet. Papier. Encre. Et larmes séchées ? Stiles entra dans le salon à vive allure, poussa les cartons vides des colis précédent et l'ouvrit.

À l'intérieur, une enveloppe simple avec son nom dessus et un autre paquet d'environ une dizaine de lettres. Treize s'il voulait être exact. Ses mains tremblaient affreusement, il eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la première qui semblait être neuve.

 _« Mon garçon,_

 _Il y a tellement de choses à dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je n'ai pas été digne d'être un père. D'être TON père._

 _Je m'en veux depuis 13 ans. Je m'en veux d'avoir mis à la porte mon fils, mon sang, ma chair, ma joie._

 _Il n'y a aucun mots qui pourraient m'excuser ou même expliquer mon geste car moi-même, encore aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé._

 _Je pourrais te dire que j'ai eu peur mais cela ne changera rien au fait que j'ai jeté mon propre enfant à la rue par peur._

 _Peur parce que dans mon métier d'homme de loi, j'ai vu les ravages que cette sexualité provoque. Suicide. Maltraitance. Battu. Dénigrement. Viol. Tabassage. Meurtres. Prostitution._

 _Je sais que tu penses que je ne t'ai pas aimé et mes mots ont peut-être reflété ce sentiment, mais sache que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé mais surtout que je t'aimerais toujours, mon enfant._

 _Dans ce colis, se trouve treize lettres. Treize lettres que j'ai écrites à chacun de tes anniversaires._

 _Lettres que je n'ai jamais pu donner à ta mère pour qu'elle te les envoie, parce que oui, je savais qu'elle connaissait l'endroit où tu te trouvais, c'est ta mère après tout, une mère est la gardienne familiale._

 _Alors j'ai gardé ces lettres en attendant le jour béni où tu reviendrais auprès de nous, auprès de moi pour que je puisse expier mes pêchés, le jour où je pourrais enfin te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que je t'aime._

 _Aujourd'hui, je peux le faire. Et je peux te dire que tu es devenu un homme bien, juste et droit. Un homme sur qui je peux compter pour l'avenir. Un père de famille comme j'aurais aimé l'être._

 _J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner et sache que je t'aimerai toujours et que je veillerai sur toi de là où je serais._

 _John Noah Stilinski, ton père ! »_

Les larmes de Stiles s'écoulèrent bien trop nombreuses, bien trop rapidement. La lettre s'humidifia et les lettres commencent à baver. Le jeune homme écarta la lettre et regarda le paquet qui l'attendait mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Viscéralement. Son corps se crispa et son cœur se serra brutalement à le faire suffoquer Il savait que tout cela n'allait pas Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant ? Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Stiles courut. Stiles court vers une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Une vérité qui ne devait pas être réalité. Pas maintenant. Bien sûr qu'il voulait lui pardonner mais il voulait lui dire.

Stiles entra brutalement dans la maison et tenta de se calmer afin de pouvoir entendre son père. Des râlements, des battements de cœur, n'importe quoi qui pourrait calmer son angoisse persistante qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il conduisait. Conduite qui lui a valu des insultes d'automobilistes mécontent de ses queues de poissons mais il s'en fichait.

\- PAPA ?

\- Stiles mon cœur …

\- Oui est papa ? S'impatienta Stiles alors que sa mère était effrayée par son comportement.

\- Calme-toi mon ange, ton père est allé faire une sieste car il …

Stiles ne sut pas la suite car il courait déjà dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Il savait que sa mère le suivait et qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Sûrement dû à son comportement. Mais en premier lui il devait être sûr. Sûr que son père dormait. Qu'il se reposait. Et après il pourrait s'excuser et rire aux larmes pour sa fausse frayeur. Mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas rire.

Entrant dans la chambre, Stiles se figea. John reposait sous les draps blancs que Stiles avait changé la veille. Il avait le visage souriant, heureux. Il tenait dans sa main un morceau de papier blanc que Stiles pouvait lire de là où il était. Une simple phrase qui fissura un peu plus son cerveau. Il était revenu. Il était là et lui était partit. Seul dans sa chambre. Entouré malgré tout par les gens qu'il aimait.

Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il y avait une petite possibilité pour que l'opération ait marché mais que dans certains cas, un caillot pouvait se former. Ou même simplement une petite hémorragie qui se créait. Ou simplement un effort trop important pour la personne.

Mais il pensait son père plus fort que ça. Il le croyait invulnérable. Il avait survécu à des courses poursuites, à des braquages même à des tirs dirigés contre lui. Il avait vécu avec des loups garous, côtoyés des créatures dites sanguinaires et brutale. Mais mourir maintenant alors que Stiles venait de revenir, ça lui était impensable.

Un cri le ramena à la réalité. Bousculé sur le côté, Stiles assista à un spectacle qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais vivre. Il avait cru depuis tout petit que ses parents étaient immortels. Et que s'ils venaient à mourir, ce serait ensemble pour que l'un ne laisse pas l'autre. Et finalement ses croyances étaient toutes fausses. John Noah Stilinski venait de mourir en laissant à Stiles comme consigne d'être un fils exemplaire et un père attentionné.


	7. Chapter 06

06

Il observa les moindres détails sur l'homme allongé dans sa dernière demeure. Oblitérant totalement ce qui l'entourait, il n'avait d'yeux que lui. Son père. Il avait le visage si serein, si calme. Tellement en paix contrairement à lui. Son corps n'était fait que de nœuds et de contractions. Il était immobile dans son costume noir. Droit comme un « i » face à l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré, tant haï mais tant aimé. Il ne restait qu'une coquille vide dans une boite en bois très chère, couché sur des draps de soie blanc. Ses mains d'homme étaient croisées, tenant une fleur dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom mais que sa mère aimait tant.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que le service et les éloges religieuses étaient finis et pourtant il ne pouvait pas se détacher de cet homme. Tout le monde était venu. Tellement de monde dont Stiles se fichait. Le maire et ses adjoints, ainsi que les personnes avec qui son père avait travaillé pendant toutes ses années de « bons et loyaux service au sein de la communauté » comme aimait si bien le dire Mr le maire pompeux et un peu trop arrogant à son goût. Contrairement à lui, Stiles n'avait plus de père.

Talia était là, dehors avec Melissa et sa mère. Peter se tenait un peu plus loin dans l'église à le surveiller aux côtés de Christopher. Boyd, Erica étaient aussi venu et attendaient patiemment dehors en bas des marches avec Lydia. Isaac avait tenu à venir pour dire un dernier au revoir à l'homme qui l'avait aidé et soutenu comme un père. Allison n'avait pas pu être là, elle devait rester en France car leur fille étant nouveau née ne pouvait pas prendre l'avion. Mais elle lui envoyait des messages toutes les trois heures. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un parent. Sa mère était morte quand elle avait dix ans d'une dégénérescence frontal. Le calvaire avait été long mais il l'avait soutenu de son jeune âge. Aujourd'hui elle lui envoyait des messages de soutien.

Scott se trouvait à trois mètres derrière lui. Stiles savait qu'au moindre geste, il serait à ses côtés comme il savait être à l'écart pour ne pas envahir son espace et ses derniers instants avec John. Le savoir près de lui, permettait à Stiles de rester fort.

Fort parce que son fils n'avait, encore une fois pas pleuré. À croire qu'il restait fort pour son père mais Stiles savait que pour l'équilibre de Joaquim, il lui faudrait à un moment donné, trouver la force d'avancer et de guérir. Pour le moment, son fils était entouré et c'était le plus important car Derek et Jackson l'encadraient et lui parlaient un peu plus loin à l'écart de l'église et il les en remerciera parce qu'aujourd'hui il n'a la force de rien. En fait, cela fait quatre jours qu'il n'a force de rien.

Étonnement pour le reste de la ville et des humains, Claudia Stilinski est une battante qui reste digne et fait front face à l'épreuve qu'elle traverse. Ce que les petites gens ne savent pas, c'est qu'elle pleure chaque seconde qui passe quand elle s'enferme dans la chambre de son défunt mari alors qu'elle pense que personne ne la voit. Mais Stiles la voit, l'entend, la sent. Il est caché dans le grenier entouré des vestiges que sont les affaires d'un homme parti bien trop vite à son goût. Il ne pleure pas. Il n'y arrive pas et il sait qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps avant d'exploser. Mais il doit le faire avant de faire des bêtises qu'il pourrait regretter.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ? Demanda la voix du prêtre qui officiait quelques heures plus tôt pour son père. Il n'a aucune envie de parler, ni même de bouger. Il veut rester encore. Il doit rester encore.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Stilinski mais nous devons emmener le corps en terre…

\- Laissez-lui encore quelques instants mon père si vous le voulez bien ! Demanda Lydia d'une voix douce mais étranglé encore par les larmes qu'elle a versées

L'homme compatit et accepte en leur laissant dix minutes.

\- C'est bien trop peu ! Tenta Stiles d'une voix contrite par l'émotion.

\- Je me dis qu'il me fait encore une mauvaise blague et qu'il va sauter de ce maudit cercueil en criant « surprise », que je vais pouvoir me disputer avec lui mais qu'il me prendra dans ses bras.

La main de Lydia se posa sur son épaule tentant vainement de lui donner le soutien dont il a besoin mais rien n'y fait. Son père est parti et il n'a pas pu lui dire. Il ne le pourra jamais.

Soudainement, il le sent. Il sent le problème arriver. Son loup si calme d'habitude tourne, vire, grogne et s'agite. Il sait qu'il le maintien depuis bien trop longtemps en cage pour ne pas devenir violent. Mais la fatigue des derniers jours a épuisé ses forces. Un violent grognement résonne en écho dans l'église, attirant l'attention sur lui. La main de Lydia s'évapore rapidement alors que Scott l'éloigne de lui.

Stiles ne peut plus le contenir, il ne peut plus contenir sa rage et sa colère. Il n'arrive plus à respirer sous la torsion de son corps. Ses yeux brillent intensément, il sent ses crocs poindre sous ses dents. Il sent le tissu de ses vêtements craquer alors qu'il tente désespérément de garder un minimum le contrôle sur la bête féroce qui hurle de douleur et de chagrin.

Il entend à peine les voix qui l'entourent et s'inquiètent. Dans un moment rapide de lucidité, Stiles sait qu'il doit partir. Il sait qu'il doit protéger ses amis et sa famille. Et il s'élance. Il s'élance et court sous le regard intrigué et triste des badauds qui sont là. Ils pensent sûrement que le jeune homme va pleurer son chagrin dans un endroit tranquille. Mais lui sait quel est le problème. Il sait mais lui ne sait pas. Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire. Dans un dernier grognement et sous les cris de son fils, Stiles s'enfonce dans la forêt loin des personnes à qui il pourrait faire du mal.

Dans la petite cabane en bois presque défraichie par le temps et les intempéries, une bête, mi-homme mi- loup se terre et couine. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la chose ne ressemble presque plus à un humain, il n'en a seulement la forme, et encore ! Sa conscience humaine est encore présente mais reste comme une vague idée dans l'état où la créature se trouve. Il se dégage de cet être, un relent de douleur face à la perte d'un être cher mêlé à une vague d'autres sentiments comme la colère de ne pas avoir réussi à lui parler.

Il est furieux. Contre Camille. Contre son Alpha. Contre l'alpha qui a détruit sa meute. Contre Derek et Jackson. Mais surtout furieux contre lui-même et principalement contre son père. Cet homme avec qui, il n'a pas réussi à lui dire « pardon », cet être qui lui a donné la vie et qu'il n'a pas su pardonner à temps. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps mais il a privilégié savourer le peu qu'il avait à lui donner plutôt que de le gaspiller en dispute pour savoir qui était le plus fautif des deux.

Il leva les yeux et aperçu à travers un trou dans la toiture en bois, une lune majestueuse. Au fond de la bête, caché aux yeux de tous, un homme sanglotait. Il essayait tant bien que mal, d'intégrer en son sein, la vérité de la disparition de son père. Il n'arrivait à concevoir qu'il était revenu après toutes ses années et découvrir que l'homme qu'il avait tant haï, n'était qu'un homme. Un homme avec ses faiblesses et ses peurs. Un père qui l'avait rejetait à cause de ses principales craintes et inquiétudes. Un homme de loi qui l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements pour lui montrer inconsciemment les douleurs de la vie réel.

Aujourd'hui, cet homme était mort. Et Stiles ne pouvait concevoir qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il avait fait tout ce chemin pour enfin faire la paix et il ne l'avait pas eu. De façon non impartiale, il pensa que si le loup prenait complétement possession de lui, s'il devenait un animal et laissait sa conscience humaine disparaitre, il n'endurerait plus. Mais dans son subconscient quelque chose le titilla comme un petit carillon tintait au gré des affres d'une légère brise.

Alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens, de façon égoïste, d'oublier sa vie humaine, il sentit la présence de quatre personnes s'approcher de son point de retraite. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, son loup jappa de bonheur. Stiles souffla désappointer. Comment voulait-il oublier le monde si son loup préférait la compagnie des hommes. Peut-être que son loup était plus dégourdi que lui. Il savait son loup doué pour les relations sociétales, ce qu'il avait eu du mal à ingérer.

Les loups avaient cette capacité à vivre en meute et à respecter une hiérarchie complexe pour les humains mais très ordonné pour leur race. Ils n'abandonnaient personne. Abandonné ! Une violente crampe le saisie à l'estomac. Il se rappela qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie qu'il ne devait pas abandonner.

La bête recroquevillée dans un coin de la cabane en bois leva le nez et huma l'air. Les odeurs qui s'approchaient de lui, le fit sourire. Il était heureux même si son humain pleurait et pestait contre le monde, contre lui-même et contre son géniteur. Il était un loup que diable et un Alpha. Mais un jeune Alpha.

En apercevant deux des autres silhouettes qui se rapprochaient doucement de lui, le loup grogna. Stiles ricana en sachant pourquoi. Même au trente sixièmes dessous, son loup grognait d'excitation. Excité par les deux loups qui s'étaient immobilisés et attendaient un signe pour se rapprocher et faire tous ce que son loup voudrait d'eux. Il était vrai que le loup de Stiles avait bien reconnu ses deux compagnons et qu'il les désirait autant qu'eux le désiraient. Mais le loup était tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, humain et loup, les faire mariner.

S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle Stiles et son lycaon étaient en harmonie, et qui faisait souvent écumer de rage son ancien Alpha, était que les deux s'accordaient sur les conneries à faire. Ils étaient compatibles dans le crime. Camille avait été sidéré sur la rapidité avec laquelle Stiles avait apprivoisé son côté animal. Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps avant d'en prendre le contrôle mais surtout à commencer à faire des blagues. Pour elle qui était un renard-garou, son côté animal était plus posé et plus disposé au côté sérieux de leur vie, que ce soit marital ou en vie de meute.

Les deux autres allures, dont l'une était plus petite et porté par la plus grande, attendaient leur tour aussi. Même si la plus petite se tortillait dans les bras de l'adulte. Le loup huma une seconde fois l'air et couina. Il se leva brusquement, provoquant une tension chez les trois adultes alors que l'enfant semblait à l'aise mais terriblement triste.

\- Papa ? Demanda l'enfant alors que le loup s'approchait de lui.

Gesticulant, l'adulte lâcha l'enfant en devançant les deux autres d'intervenir d'une main. Le loup sentait que l'adulte était confiant. Il avait un air sombre sur le visage mais ses yeux brillèrent d'un jaune or. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en signe de soumission et le loup se sentit plus à l'aise. Le côté animal de Stiles laissa l'enfant s'approcher en tendant une main devant lui. Malgré sa confiance, l'enfant avait peur. Pourquoi aurait-il peur de lui, il était son géniteur et son Alpha, il lui devait et donnait amour et protection. Seulement peut-être que voir son côté animal le fixant comme un être blessé lui faisait perdre sa confiance animale.

Reculant malgré tout, le loup se retrouva aculé contre un mur en bois qui craqua sous le coup. Le loup souffla légèrement en sentant la main de l'enfant se glisser dans sa chevelure et caresser doucement. Le geste de l'enfant était doux et apaisant pour le loup, il espérait que son humain se reprenne vite. Il n'avait rien contre les humains bien au contraire mais il s'agissait de leur progéniture et l'humain devait au plus vite revenir à lui.

Stiles sentit comme une brise légère caresser son visage, il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que son fils lui caressait la tête. Petit à petit, le loup rentra dans sa conscience et l'humain reprit sa place en appréciant le geste de l'enfant qui continuait. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge carmin, signe que le loup aimait aussi et redevinrent d'une couleur ambrée. Stiles tenta de marmonner quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. Il retenta à plusieurs reprises sous les yeux tristes de son fils mais il ferma la bouche. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait laissé son fils seul pendant il ne savait combien de temps et c'est lui qui venait le chercher et le réconforter. Il était un père indigne, il n'avait même pas réussi à tenir la demande que son père lui avait écrite. Être un bon père.

\- Je …

\- Je t'aime papa ! Répondit Joaquim à son père qui n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Mais il faut que tu reviennes avec moi, je suis tout seul … y a tonton Peter et Derek et Jackson et mamie et tatie Erica et tatie Lydia et tonton Scott et …

\- Oui … Réussit à dire Stiles qui sourit devant son fils qui énumérait les personnes qui étaient présente pour lui en essayant de les compter sur ses doigts mais qui se perdait en changeant de main

\- Désolé mon grand …

\- Moi aussi je suis triste papa ! Répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Stiles put voir pour la première fois, véritablement la peine dans le regard de son fils. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention se concentrant sur le sentiment présent et s'efforçant de rendre son fils heureux. Mais il n'avait jamais osé regarder son fils dans les yeux aussi longtemps. Alors c'était ça ! Il ne pleurait pas mais gardait toute sa peine à l'intérieur de lui comme un adulte garde ses secrets les plus sombre dans un coffre-fort en titane planqué dans un endroit secret connu que de lui-même.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes toi aussi …

\- Je ne partirai pas mon grand ! Je …

\- Maman aussi elle m'a dit ça !

Stiles comprit que les souffrances de son fils étaient grandes comme un gouffre ouvert qu'il tentait de cacher au monde. Un gouffre bien trop grand pour un enfant de son âge.

\- Maman n'a pas eu le choix mon trésor mais elle t'aime et te protège de là où elle est aujourd'hui !

\- Comme papi ?

\- Oui ! Souffla Stiles douloureusement. Comme papi !

Stiles s'installa dans une position assise, pour soulager son dos. Il avait beau être un loup garou, les positions du loup affecté sa tenue d'humain et son dos souffrait le martyr. Peut-être pour cinq minutes mais il voulait être à l'aise. Il attrapa son fils et l'installa sur ses genoux en jetant un œil aux trois autres loups présents. D'un geste de la tête, il leur fit signe d'approcher. Il ricana en voyant Derek et Jackson s'assoir à une distance plutôt éloignée alors qu'il savait que les deux loups mourraient d'envie d'être proche.

\- Venez plus près de moi ! Ordonna-t-il doucement aux deux loups qui se firent un plaisir de l'entourer et de se coller à lui, sous le rire de Joaquim qui s'écria tout heureux, qu'il avait à nouveau une meute de louloups.

\- Tonton Peter ? Sourit Stiles qui bailla, éreinté des émois de la semaine passée. Emotions qu'il s'était efforcé de garder à l'intérieur de lui. Emotions trop forte qui l'avait forcé à être un roc pour sa famille, pour sa mère, pour son fils.

Enveloppé dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante, Stiles s'enfonça doucement dans un sommeil apaisant. La dernière vision qu'il eut, ce fut Peter qui s'installa face à lui et qui lui souhaita bonne nuit.


	8. Chapter 07

Voila une nouvelle page qui se tournent. C'est avec tristesse que je ferme ce chapitre et j'espere que cette histoire vous a plus. Je vous dis a très vite pour la nouvelle fiction qui se nomme "Enfin Presque" une Stackson fini et presque corrigé. Ensuite il reste des chapitres spécial Fest Pack teen Wolf qui manque mais il n'est pas complètement corrigé lol. Et deux fictions en cours d'écriture, dont une Stackson et Scethan ainsi que la suite du chasseur qui murmurait a l'oreille des loups. Pour finir, a noël je posterai 8 Os spécial Noel sur les 7 péchés capitaux ecrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent de Kitsune Aquatik sur FF. Voila mes licornes garous, a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

07

Stiles se réveilla paisiblement. Il se sentait presque léger mais quelque chose de lourd l'empêchait de s'étirer et pesta doucement contre cette chose qui semblait peser deux tonnes. Il ouvrit un œil et sourit en voyant le spectacle que la vie lui offrait. Joaquim dormait la tête posée contre son torse au niveau de son cœur, le père de famille savait que son garçon aimait écouter les battements de son cœur pour s'endormir.

Depuis sa naissance, le petit renard avait pris cette petite habitude, il lui arrivait de dormir chacun dans leurs chambres mais généralement dans la nuit, l'enfant rejoignait son père et s'endormait en écoutant les battements réguliers de son rythme cardiaque.

À sa gauche, le visage de Jackson Whittemore, dont le nez était enfoui dans son cou, rayonnant presque à l'en éblouir. Il pouvait maintenant apprécier le visage du blondinet devenu un homme de plus près et aperçut les petites rides d'expressions quand Jackson remua en grognant légèrement.

À sa droite se trouvait Derek Hale dont la chevelure se teintait de mèches grises qui donnaient à l'homme encore plus de sex-appeal comme l'acteur qui jouait dans sa série préférée à l'époque, Mr Sheffield dans la série The Nanny.

L'enfant portait son pyjama de loup noir tandis que les hommes étaient torse nu, ce qui donna à Stiles un coup de chaud. Il arriva à se contenir grâce à son fils qui se réveilla doucement.

\- Pa' !

\- Bonjour mon trésor ! Susurra Stiles.

Stiles gigotta un instant et décida de lever tout le monde, il avait un besoin primaire et urgent à assouvir. Joaquim ricana et resta contre lui en s'amusant comme il le faisait presque tous les matins puis dans un gloussement purement enfantin, il éclata de rire quand Stiles le chatouilla, réveillant par la même occasion les deux loups à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour messieurs !

\- Messieurs ? grogna doucement Derek qui n'était toujours pas, et c'était évident pour Stiles, du matin.

\- Monsieur ? C'est presque une insulte dès le matin ! Souffla Jackson en gigottant à ses côtés pour se rapprocher inconsciemment de lui comme un adolescent s'engouffre dans une couverture les matins d'hiver.

Stiles ricana, il se souvient que Jackson avait toujours aimé être collé à lui au réveil, encore adolescent, avant qu'ils ne découvrent leurs sentiments, quand il faisait une soirée à la maison avec ses amis, Jackson s'endormait à ses côtés et se réveillait tout contre lui. Il en était pareil pour Derek même si lui s'endormait plus lentement pour finir par dégager dans la nuit l'intrus qui squattait le côté opposé à Jackson. Maintenant, il comprend mieux la signification de leur manège mais à l'époque cela le perturbait autant qu'il appréciait.

\- Restez au lit j'ai un besoin urgent…

\- Veux pas savoir ! Maugréa Derek en s'écartant légèrement pour lui laisser le champs libre et Stiles en profita pour se faufiler et courir aux toilettes.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté devant le miroir à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ou dire, mais une chose était sûre, c'est que sa place était ici désormais. Retournant dans la chambre, ses trois hommes s'étaient rendormis. Jackson et Derek entourant son renard de fils comme une couette duveteuse et confortable. Son fils n'avait apparemment aucun problème avec les loups. Il le trouvait presque trop à sa place, comme s'il connaissait les deux hommes depuis longtemps. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il a vécu dans une meute depuis sa naissance et que cela lui manquait ? Peu importe pour Stiles, tant que son fils y trouvait une sorte d'équilibre, cela lui convenait.

N'ayant plus sommeil, Stiles sortit de la chambre doucement. Une délicieuse odeur de café lui titilla les narines et il sourit. Un air de déjà-vu. Assis sur le canapé, Peter l'attendait.

\- Déjà debout ? Demanda le loup avec une certaine déception dans la voix.

\- Oui ! Et pourtant tu n'as pas l'air ravi, je pensais que le café était pour moi ! Déclara Stiles en s'installant à ses côtés.

Ils ne se regardaient pas, fixant le mur face à eux. Ils examinaient le cadre photo au-dessus de la télévision. Une photo que Stiles avait gardé malgré son passé avec son père. Une photo de famille alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans. Une photo faite par Laura lors d'un noël avec toute la famille Hale.

\- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Demanda Peter en buvant une gorgée de son café sans lâcher la photo des yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je dois à ma mère des excuses…

\- Ce que veut ta mère c'est que tu sois heureux et près d'elle ! Coupa le loup sans se soucier du grognement de Stiles.

\- Tu as beau être un Alpha Stiles, tu ne me fais absolument pas d'effet, je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de ton pouvoir, je suis aussi un Alpha mais plus expérimenté…

\- Je sais Peter et je suis désolé de …

\- Arrête de t'excuser ! S'emporta Peter en se levant.

Le loup s'approcha du cadre, le fixa quelques instants et se tourna vers Stiles en le fixant à son tour droit dans les yeux.

\- Ce que je veux en revanche c'est que tu te reprennes et que tu ne nous fasses plus jamais ça ! Cria le loup.

\- Ta mère était effondrée, ton fils pleurait et les deux abrutis qui te servent de compagnons n'ont pas cessés de se bouffer la gueule et je parle pas de baiser dégoûtant de sentiments mais de hurlements. Continua Peter.

Le loup revint face à Stiles et s'installa sur la table basse.

\- Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Stiles, n'importe quoi et je l'ai déjà fait ! Je t'ai envoyé loin de moi, loin de ta mère, loin de tout le monde et si je devais le refaire et bien je le referais mais aujourd'hui tu es adulte, tu es un alpha, tu as une famille, alors bordel de merde prends tes responsabilités ! Claqua Peter.

Stiles n'en menait pas large. Il savait tout ça, il y avait réfléchi, mais l'entendre était plutôt douloureux. Seulement, il n'avait pas de territoire, pas de meute, pas de …

\- Tu penses à voix haute et tes paroles sont exaspérantes ! Tu as un territoire depuis que tu es devenu un Alpha et c'est Beacon Hills, tu as une meute qui se trouve dans ta chambre, tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre pour le moment.

Peter se leva et traversa le salon. S'arrêtant devant la porte d'entrée qu'il avait ouverte, il se tourna.

\- Tu as la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro avec des gens que tu aimes et qui t'aiment, ne laisse pas le passé te bouffer la vie, vois vers l'avenir, penses-y ! Déclara Peter en sortant.

Stiles devait y réfléchir et c'est bien ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il avait des gens qui comptaient sur lui. Il avait deux compagnons et un enfant. Pouvait-il vraiment le gérer ?

 **1 an plus tard**

Il caressa d'un geste tendre, la pierre de granit ancré dans le sol. Posant son sac au sol, il en profita pour arracher les mauvaises herbes et autres feuilles qui avaient poussées depuis la mise en terre du défunt. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, le jeune adulte posa le vase et y introduit les fleurs fraîches qu'il avait cueilli dans son jardin. Il sortit de son sac deux photos sous cadre en plexi glace fabriqué exprès pour lui et les déposa sur la tombe.

Il n'était pas triste, un peu peiné mais pas triste. Il avait réussi à faire son deuil depuis le temps. Certains jours c'était encore un peu dur par moment, car il voulait lui parler, mais Claudia lui avait assez répété qu'il pouvait le faire n'importe quand, n'importe où et qu'il l'entendait. Seulement, Stiles aurait aimé des réponses quelquefois.

\- Bonjour papa !

Stiles resta immobile, agenouillé devant la tombe de John Noah Stilinski. Il avait les yeux fermé et appréciait le calme de l'endroit. Un an qu'il n'était pas venu. Un an que son père s'était éteint sans qu'il puisse lui dire « je t'aime ». Un an que John l'avait abandonné une seconde fois sans qu'il puisse lui dire pardon. Chaque jour, Stiles faisait en sorte de commémorer sa mémoire.

\- Je suis devenu Sherif adjoint !

Il avait mis du temps à savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire en revenant à Beacon Hills et quand l'adjoint de son père, lui avait remis entre les mains, l'insigne du shérif défunt, Stiles sut. Il allait devenir le nouveau shérif de Beacon Hills. Certes, il savait qu'il avait encore le temps de faire ses preuves mais rapidement il était devenu l'adjoint de l'ancien adjoint devenu Sherif à la place du shérif. Il bossait dur tous les jours pour que son père soit fier de lui de là-haut. Il espérait en faire assez pour que John soit le plus fier des pères.

\- Tu sais que Mme Grinch n'en revient pas que je sois Sherif adjoint, elle pense que je fais semblant, j'ai dû demander les renforts de Parrish pour qu'elle comprenne que je plaisantais pas, cette femme va me rendre chèvre jusqu'à sa mort ou la mienne si elle continue à casser les pieds aux voisins.

Cette femme était une plaie. Malheureusement, elle était toute seule dans la vie et Stiles la plaignait, c'est pourquoi il ne lui en tenait pas souvent rigueur de ses excès d'appels pour un oui ou pour une non. Même si quelquefois elle exagérait et empêchait certains officiers de faire leur devoir. Maintenant, elle demandait systématiquement Stiles quand elle avait un souci ou passait par Claudia qui ne souriait plus à ses bêtises quand elle la voyait débarquer à n'importe quelle heure.

\- Joaquim grandit ! Se plaignit Stiles.

L'enfant devenait grand et aujourd'hui délaissait son père pour aller jouer avec des enfants de son âge. Il devenait indépendant et cela minait Stiles comme cela le réjouissait. Il savait que son fils deviendrait indépendant mais pas tout de suite. Stiles avait encore besoin de ses câlins du soir et ses réveils du matin. Même si depuis quelques temps, ses réveils câlins n'étaient plus les mêmes. C'était sûrement pour ça que Joaquim ne se réveillait plus dans son lit.

Même si certains matins comme le dimanche quand il ne travaille pas, il se retrouve avec ses trois hommes dans le lit, ronflant comme des locomotives à vapeur en phase terminale. Comment des loups garous pouvaient ronfler de cette façon ? Bon il fallait avouer qu'ils dormaient presque entasser les uns sur les autres laissant à Stiles un coin du lit encore vierge de leur présence.

Se réveiller et trouver Joaquim dormant à poings fermés, Jackson qui lui dormait à moitié sur Derek, dans des positions qui faisaient frissonner son dos de douleur, Stiles ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient faire pour être frais comme des gardons.

\- Ah oui, Scott s'est marié il y quatre mois avec Ethan, c'était un beau mariage et devine qui a eu la malchance d'attraper le bouquet du marié sans le vouloir ? Moi ! Et maintenant j'ai droit à des sous-entendus des deux abrutis de loups qui partagent ma vie.

Six mois que Stiles avait décidé avec l'accord de son fils, d'emménager au manoir avec Derek et Jackson. Cela avait été difficile pour lui qui avait eu beaucoup d'indépendance et de liberté, alors que du jour au lendemain, il se retrouvait avec des loups qui étaient sans arrêt à ses côtés. Même s'il aimait ça, de temps en temps, Stiles retournait dans son appartement qu'il avait acheté pour son fils plus tard. Il gardait une certaine liberté que les loups ne comprenaient pas.

Il y avait encore quelques tensions dans leur relation car Stiles était certes un Alpha mais il ne voulait pas dominer et décider encore moins cela lui donnait la sensation d'être prisonnier dans leur trouple comme disent les gens aujourd'hui. Il aimait son espace vital qu'il partageait avec son fils. Mais aujourd'hui il était sans arrêt avec l'un ou l'autre et se sentait quelquefois oppressé.

\- Je les aime, mais j'aime aussi mes moments à moi, Derek a compris car sur certains points il est comme ça, mais Jackson a besoin de contact humain que quelquefois je ne peux lui donner. Et ne parlons pas d'Isaac ou même Erica. Tu crois que je suis égoïste ?

Sa mère lui assurait que non mais au fond de lui, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Même si certains ne disent pas le fond de leurs pensées, il sent bien certains regards peser sur lui. Il ne se sent pas prêt à devenir un alpha pour les loups de Beacon Hills.

\- Tu sais maman va un peu mieux aujourd'hui ! Elle travaille bénévolement à l'hôpital de Melissa avec les enfants malades et quelquefois Peter va l'accompagner.

Si pour lui, la mort de John avait été une épreuve. Pour Claudia, c'était son monde qui s'effondrait. Malgré les divergences qui avaient séparé le couple, l'amour que portait Claudia à son mari était extraordinaire. Sa perte avait été comme un tsunami dévastant sa vie et son quotidien. Elle avait pleuré des jours, des semaines sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ne mangeant plus. Ne vivant plus. Stiles s'était installé quelques temps avec elle pour pouvoir l'aider à remonter la pente. Il lui avait fallu deux mois pour qu'elle se reprenne et décide d'affronter le monde seule.

Mais Claudia n'était pas seule. Non, elle avait Stiles et Joaquim. Elle avait Natalie, Melissa et Peter. Elle avait la meute aussi. Elle était entourée et c'est ce qui lui avait permis de surmonter l'épreuve du chagrin. Stiles savait pertinemment qu'elle pleurait encore, qui ne le ferait pas ? Mais aujourd'hui elle vivait.

\- Je vais devoir y allez, les garçons doivent me chercher ! Stiles ricana d'avance.

\- J'ai prévu une surprise pour eux ce soir et même si j'aime ma liberté, je les aime encore plus ! Déclara l'adjoint du shérif en sortant deux petits boitiers de bijoutier.

\- Or blanc pour Jackson et or noir pour Derek.

Stiles jeta un dernier regard à la tombe et laissa une dernière larme couler.

\- J'aurais aimé les voir te demander ma main mais ça n'arrivera pas alors je vais faire ma demande. J'espère que tu es fier de moi et que tu m'approuves de là où tu es.

Stiles se leva et jeta un regard au ciel bleu sans nuage.

\- Je t'aime papa, je t'aime tellement, tu me manques tous les jours.


End file.
